The objective of this clinical validation study is to verify whether all phases of the AWARE Home HIV Test System, a home HIV testing system using fingerstick blood, are complete and fully operational. Consumer comprehension of the procedural steps and of pre-test counseling will be done. Clinical validation of the commercial lab's HIV laboratory, computerized system, counseling and referrals will be evaluated.